Cieran Kincaid
Cieran Kincaid is a highly religious Irish Captain. History Early History Cieran Kincaid was born to a highly devoted Catholic family, and some time after he turned 18 Cieran joined the Irish Military forces, making his way through the ranks to Captain. In spite of his zealous religious views, Cieran occasionally date-raped a few women and afterwards made them believe that it was because they wanted something to happen. He would then confess his sins at Church despite not feeling any remorse for his actions. At some point, Cieran was recruited into Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov's network, and the Irishman believed that because Carnivore and the other European royals were part of the Deus-Rex bloodline, they were as close to God as he could get. Before The Five Greatest Warriors At some point soon after the conclusion of the Capstone mission, Cieran convinced Zoe Kissane to dine with him. During the meal, Cieran plied her with alcohol and sleeping agents, which allowed him to force her to have sex with him. When Zoe woke up next to Cieran the following morning, he took quiet joy in watching her horrified reaction. When General Colin O'Hara died around May to June of 2007, Cieran volunteered to take his place in reviewing several special missions, including the continuing post-mission debriefings required from Zoe. Not informing her of his new role, Cieran enjoyed surprising Zoe when she arrived with Lily West for her next debriefing. As he began speaking with Lily, the girl was unsettled by Cieran's sly demeanor. The devout Cieran questioned why Lily had never been to Church, and Zoe stepped in to stop Lily before a debate on the Church's origin as a sun-cult could start. Cieran went on to suggest that he and Zoe go out to dinner to continue their debriefing, however, considering how their previous encounter had gone (though remaining unaware of the drugging) Zoe quickly declined. At some point prior to December 2007, Cieran was asked by Carnivore to reveal the location of the second Oracle of Siwa, Alexander. Because of his clearance to review the Capstone mission debriefing logs, Cieran was quickly able to find the boy and inform Carnivore, who soon had some of his people to kidnap the boy and brought to him. The Five Greatest Warriors After Carnivore began manipulating various people involved in the Machine's restoration into working for him, Cieran was ordered to get close to the Coalition team members he had operating at the fourth Vertex on Lundy Island. As part of the deception, Cieran took a helicopter and used it to destroy the one the Royal Marines working for Iolanthe were in the instant that they contacted Carnivore to confirm they had the Pillar. Though surprised to see their Irish liaison, Pooh Bear, Stretch, Julius and Lachlan quickly went with him to a military base near Dublin. Establishing contact with Jack, the Coalition made plans to reunite and find the tomb of Jesus Christ to recover the final Pillar before Scimitar, Vulture or Mao or Carnivore could claim it. Cieran protested to Jack that there was no tomb since he believed Jesus had bodily ascended to heaven, however Jack was unswayed by his religious beliefs. Even so, Cieran joined Pooh Bear and the others in journeying to the Dead Sea in their attempt to find the final Pillar. Upon finding the Halicarnassus, Cieran helped to disable the guards keeping an eye on Sky Monster, but after Pooh Bear and Stretch made their way into the abandoned Roman salt mine, Cieran released the guards, drugged Lachlan and Julius and knocked Sky Monster out with a nerve agent. He then contacted Carnivore to convey their location, and handcuffed the unconscious team members to the Hali's cargo ramp struts. Some time after Carnivore arrived, Jack and the others emerged from the mine with Pillar, but soon discovered the situation, with Cieran gleefully revealing his role as Carnivore's agent. Cieran proceeded to taunt Jack with the revelation of what he had done to Zoe, as Jack had only recently discovered Zoe had slept with someone else, and dismissed his previous sexual depravities since he believed praying for atonement had absolved him of any wrongs. As Carnivore and Iolanthe debated what to do with Jack, Cieran offered to kill him and the others. Carnivore agreed, but ordered Cieran not to play any more games and simply kill them before rejoining him on his plane. However, as Cieran prepared to pull the trigger on Jack, the Australian managed to activate a Warbler to dispel the gunfire, to Cieran's astonishment. Cieran attempted to pull out his bowie-knife, only for the furious Jack to quickly break his hand and use the knife to cut his throat. As he died, Jack told the zealot that he would see him in hell since that was where Cieran would likely go for his sins, and fell lifelessly to the ground. Personality Cieran is among the most zealous of Christians, however his unquestionable belief in his religion is not as solid as many would think due to his unsavory habits towards women. Relationships Zoe Kissane . Trivia . Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists